


Gangster: The Family Business

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Sam Winchester Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Sam has been wanting to get out of the family business, but there's no way that he had been able to until he met you.





	Gangster: The Family Business

Warnings: SMUTTY SMUT. Daddy!Kink, Bondage!Kink, Praise!Kink, explicit dirty talk, nsfw, oral (female receiving), fingering, slight spanking, unprotected sex (wrap it up everyone!). Fluffy ending.

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Gangsta The Family Business. This fic can stand alone though if you haven’t read the series ([Ch. 1](http://lunarsaturn88.tumblr.com/post/150867331349/gangsta-the-family-business-part-1-sam-winchester),[ Ch. 2](http://lunarsaturn88.tumblr.com/post/150920063439/gangsta-the-family-business-part-2-sam)). AU where Sam’s family business is being a gangster and the reader is a good girl trying to take a walk on the wild side. Sam is more than willing to tutor her into trying new things in the bedroom. First time writing smut in a while, would appreciate feedback.

_I need a gangsta_

_To love me better_

_Than all the others do_

_To always forgive me_

_Ride or die with me_

_That’s just what gangsters do_

Sam had ahold of your hand, tugging you along behind him with a huge smile on his face. His thumb rubbed distracting patterns over the top of your hand as he came to the door of his building. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to unlock the entrance, but, instead of reaching for the lock, he gave your arm a tug and pushed you up against the door, his lips coming down to join yours in a sinful kiss.

Your free hand tangled into his hair tugging on it lightly, causing a moan to rip from his throat in a deep rumble. You loved having the silky strands of his hair between your fingers. And Sam had shown you already how much he enjoyed it.

His lips nipped at your bottom lip, demanding entrance to your hot mouth with an insistence that was impossible to resist. His tongue invaded your mouth in a lustful, wet kiss. His hand released yours and gripped your hip, squeezing it in his large palm, and wresting a moan from you at the sensation.

“Sam…” You said softly against his lips, “We should go inside…”

You weren’t really up for making out outside of his complex with prying eyes on the street all around you. You didn’t want to get caught with your dress hiked up and panties pulled down, which was surely where a kiss of this magnitude was heading, even though that did sound very bad girlish to you at that moment.

But, damn, Sam knew how to kiss better than the other guys that you had been with. Frankly, there was hardly any comparison at all.

Sam chuckled lightly against your lips.

“What’s so funny?” You asked softly as you tried to regain your breath. You could tell that he was really into this, even if it was making you slightly uncomfortable–or maybe because you were uncomfortable.

“It’s just that you’re all reluctant and coy this evening. What happened to that kinky girl that I was with in the ladies bathroom at the diner, or the one at your apartment last night who was” his lips found your throat, and kissed their way up to your ear, “moaning so loudly for me?”

Your cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, or in remembered passion, you weren’t sure. You should have known that Sam would have brought that up. “We were inside then…. Not out in public.”

Sam shook his head lightly, amused at your shyness.. He reached around you and unlocked the door, guiding you inside and to the private elevator. He kept his hand on your hip, caressing you through the thin fabric on the ride up to his penthouse. He pushed you in lightly and closed the door behind him, flicking the light on and causing you to blink a few times to adjust to the bright light.

You looked around in awe, impressed in spite of yourself. Your boyfriend–or lover, I guess? Who knew what your relationship was, really– had apparently turned quite a profit at the club..

Sam looked at you with a small smile on his face, admiring you as you gawked over his place. He slipped his blazer off, and shed his holster, hanging them both onto one of the chairs that was in the office right off the entrance way. He walked closer to you, loosening his tie and leaving it hanging on either side of his lapels as he undid his shirt buttons and gazed at you with smoldering eyes. You pretended not to notice, though your heartbeat was racing at the same pace as it had down on the street.

A small smile crossed Sam’s lips at your pretend-nonchalance.

“Y/N. Come here.” His hand was held out in an invitation that you would have had to have been an idiot to refuse. You went willingly into his arms again, and the warm, muscled limbs wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest. Your face tilted up to his and his neck arched down, compensating for your difference in height as his lips found yours in soft, sweet kisses.

You made your way down the hall slowly, Sam doing most of the leading while you focused on the texture of his lips and getting him out of his clothing.

You dimly realized you were in his bedroom when Sam pulled at your dress, tugging it completely off of you and revealing the red lacy number that you had on underneath. “Are you ready to indulge in another wild fantasy, Y/N? Do you want me to take you higher than you’ve ever been before?” He asked softly against your lips, his hands roaming over the lace crossing your back, then down to your waist, your ass, feeling the curves beneath it, squeezing, pressing.  He hoped he wasn’t pushing you too far with what he was asking.

You moaned out softly at his words. “Yes, yes… please, Sam.”

Sam’s lips were at your ear, his voice a husky, lust-filled growl that sent shivers down your spine. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Y/N.” He leaned back a bit, hazel eyes taking in every inch of your marvelous form. His large hand smoothed up your waist to cup your breast through the bra, kneading it in his large calloused palm, causing you to moan out loudly. Sam’s sinful lips found yours again in another searing kiss that made your blood boil. He pulled his hand away after a moment, looking down at you and admiring your swollen lips.

“What’s your favorite color?” He asked, his voice a growl of arousal, his chest heaving in desire. For what he had planned, he needed to get a safe word out of you.

“Red.” You said softly.

“Your safeword is red, then, okay, Y/N. If, at any point, you want me to stop, just say, ‘Red’.” He waited until you nodded your agreement, then his eyes hardened and his face changed into an expression that was so hot, it should have been illegal. “On the bed, baby girl.”

Your eyes went wide. This type of bed play was definitely new territory, but you couldn’t help the thrill that went through you at his commanding tone.

“Bed. Now, baby girl.” His hands turned you around and gave you a small push. “Don’t make me ask again.”

You reached down to remove your heels.

“No, keep them on.” You shot a disbelieving glance back at him, but his eyes were fixed on your ankles, and his wicked smile made you lose your breath.  “Now, where should you be?.”

You shivered a little bit in anticipation before walking over to the bed with your heels on like Sam had ordered. You sat down on the full sized four-poster, looking at him with hooded eyes.

“Crawl up to the top of the bed.” He said as he walked over to his night stand, opening the drawer to get something out of it.

You shivered a little bit more as you scooted backwards towards the top of the bed, trying to see what he had gotten out.

“Lay back against the pillow.” He demanded as he sat down beside you, pulling out two silver items that he was going to need. He smiled as you laid back, following his orders like a good girl. “Hands up to the posts.”

You moved your arms and got your hands as close as you could to the posts. You felt something clamp around your left wrist and then heard the clicking around the post. You looked over and your eyes widened when you saw that your left arm was handcuffed to the wooden frame.

You watched him with lust darkened eyes as he leaned his long frame over you, trailing his fingertips up your manacled arm, across your collarbone, and down the other arm, securing it in his grip before locking it too into a handcuff.

So this was how it was going to go. It was amazing how arousing it was, just lying there unable to touch him while he watched you, trailing his fingers against you slowly as he gauged your reaction. The lack of control was more of a turn on than you ever would have expected. You couldn’t wait to see what Sam had next for you.

“You okay?” His voice was gentle, as were his teasing fingertips, but his eyes never flickered from you face, searching to make sure he wasn’t pushing you too far..

You nodded your head and managed a whisper, “more than okay.”..

Sam’ shirt and tie were somewhere in the hallway, a victim to your eager hands; his pants and shoes were the next to go and you found yourself flexing your fingers as he toed them off and pushed down his suit pants, revealing a pair of SAXX boxers.

Your mouth watered a bit seeing the chiseled body that you had gotten to know so intimately over the last few days and the growing bulge in his boxers. Unable to reach out, to touch him…it was frustrating and thrilling all at the same time and you found yourself already tugging at the the metal bonds keeping you away from him.

Sam hummed as he looked at you spread out on the bed in front of him, covered in only racy red underwear and your black heels. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” He asked as he went down on one knee on the mattress.

You practically whimpered..

“Answer daddy, little girl.”

You moved your legs trying to get friction for your aching core that was screaming with need. You licked your lips and swallowed, trying to get your voice loud enough.“Yes, daddy. I am going to be your good little girl.” If he didn’t touch you soon, you thought you might scream. Maybe that’s what he was waiting for.

Sam’s hand moved up your leg as he began to crawl up into bed with you. He smirked as he heard you moan loudly. He felt you squirm underneath his ministrations touch, arching towards him.  “What do you want, baby girl?” He asked huskily, wanting your answer quickly so he could please you the best way that he knew how.

“You… I want you, Sam.” Your voice came between pants. “Please, fingers… mouth I don’t care…”

Sam hummed in delight that you were so willing to talk to him. “You want to come, is that it, baby girl?”

He was still running teasing touches up and down your thighs,, but now his mouth was dropping kisses down your sternum, his tongue tracing patterns over the edges of your bra.

You arched towards him and tugged against your restraints. Your body screaming out a yes as you watched his long hair brush against your skin. He was lightly tugging on your nipple through the lace now, just barely there touches that did nothing to relieve the ache….

“Which way do you want it, baby girl? My fingers?” he traced his hand over the edge of your panties, “my tongue?” his tongue dipped down between your breasts before he tilted back to meet your glazed eyes,  “both?”

You hips were rocking now, your panties drenched at the thought of him using both his tongue and fingers to make you come.

“Tell me what you want baby girl.” His voice was a command again, his hand worked between your legs, resting where you needed his touch, but not actually touching you….

“Both…” You panted out. “Both, please, Sam.”

Sam smirked at you and pulled your red lacy panties down your  legs. He spread your thighs apart and settled himself in between, pausing to  look up at you before planting soft kisses on your thighs, avoiding your wet heat.

You threw your head back against the pillow, desperate, ready to beg if that’s what he wanted. “Please Sam…”

“What, baby girl? Say it. ” His eyes were sinful, locking with yours as he rubbed his hands spread your glistening folds but didn’t touch.

“Lick me, touch me, please….I…Sam!.” The handcuffs rattled as you twisted beneath him.

“Patience, baby girl. I promised to make you feel good.” He ran his finger slowly up and down your lips.

You arched into the feeling and moaned.

He leaned down and lapped at your wetness. He slowly slipped two fingers into you pumping in and out as his tongue made long trips up and down your slit.

You barely felt the handcuffs chaffing at your wrists.

He leaned back slightly, and the sight of his lips glistening with your juices was enough to drive you to the edge. His thumb lightly touched against your clit, not enough to push you over, just keeping you poised on the brink of coming. “Fuck, baby girl, you taste so good. You’re close aren’t you?”

His eyes narrowed when you pulled against the cuffs again. He lightly slapped your leg, “don’t pull at your restraints, baby.”

You moaned out, beyond speech.

Sam’s thumb was still pressing against your clit in pulses, his long fingers pushing into you. He leaned down and  continued to work you with his sinful tongue, lapping at you like you were the tastiest treat.

Your heels dug into the covers that were on his bed, your legs twisting so much that he moved his hands to your hips, pulling you up into his mouth so that he could push his long tongue inside you . You bit your lip, trying to keep your moans down, but  that earned another slap from Sam.

“Don’t hold back, baby. I want to hear you, pretty girl.” He growled against your sex.

“Sam, please! I need….oh, God….”

He thrust his fingers inside you again, his mouth going to your clit and sucking on the sensitive nub while his fingers searched out your g-spot. You screamed your pleasure, bucking up into his mouth, you were so close….

He sucked on your clit, tongue pushing against it lightly trying to get your peak to come to you quickly. His fingers pressed into your, and you couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, you just needed….

You moaned,your breath coming out in pants. You could feel the tension building, building with his touch, his tongue…finally, oh God, yes!

You screamed out his name as you felt yourself tumble over the edge. Sam licked your juices, easing you through your climax, then pulled away with a cocky smile on his face.

“R-red,” you said, between pants as your brain started to function again, pulling at your restraints.

Sam smile dropped and he quickly moved up the bed, releasing both of your arms from the restraints with a few deft movements. His eyes searched yours, afraid that he had gone too far. He rubbed your wrists seeing the red marks from when you pulled on them. “You alright? Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head. “I just wanted….I needed to touch you.” You said looking into his lust blown eyes. His large hands cradled your face and kissed you sweetly. You returned it, aroused at your taste on his lips. You gave his shoulders a gentle push, then turned him over on his back, straddling his abdomen. You ran two fingers  across his forehead, smoothing out the confused lines there.

He lifted his hips at your urging, and your slid his boxers off his legs, reaching down and undoing your heels at the same time. Sam reached around and unhooked your bra, flinging the red lingerie across the room. His strong hands pulled you down to him, his lips finding your pouting nipple and he began to suck at you.

With a monumental effort you pulled away from him again. “No, Sam. It’s your turn.” You saw the objection forming on his lips, but you shushed him with a finger over that gorgeous mouth. “Please, Sam… let me…trust me….”

Sam felt his breath leave him as he read the depth of emotion in your eyes. You had trusted him, now you wanted him to do the same. Not with handcuffs, just in control. His eyes were serious, his brow furrowed in indecision for a moment, but then he nodded, his hands sliding down to frame your hips, ready to follow your lead.

You straddled him, your core brushing against his engorged cock.

Sam’s head thunked back against his pillow and his grip tightened, a low moan ripping from his lips.

You grabbed him softly in your hand. You loved how it felt: like stone covered in velvet. You slowly eased his thick cock into your entrance,taking him inside of you an inch at a time, glad you were so wet to ease his girth through your folds. You moaned out loud, feeling him stretch you..

Sam’s hands were solid, stable, holding you steady as you sank all the way down to sheath him completely.

“God, baby.” Sam moaned out. “You feel so good around my cock.”

Your cheeks flushed as you slowly raised yourself up, and then eased back down.

Sam’s hands slid down to grip your thighs tightly, changing the angle as he helped you ride him. Sam thrusted up beneath you, meeting your movements in slow, strong pulses.

You moaned out softly as you tried to keep it slow at first. Your hands fell to his chest as the rhythm built, your breaths coming in gasps, Sam’s moans driving you on, his sweaty chest, his tense jaw as he tried to hold back, to let you set the pace. You began pump him faster; he pounded up into you harder, his groans now breaking out from deep in his chest, your own pants and sighs mingling with the sounds of sex  as you bounced on his cock, trying to chase the impending orgasm that the two of you so desperately needed.

Sam snarled as his hands gripped tightly onto your hips. He could feel your legs quaking a little bit. Sam grabbed onto the back of your neck leaning you down and took a little bit of control when he could feel that you were having a hard time keeping up with the pace that you had set. Sam slammed up into you, feeling your walls tighten around him, milking him for all that he was worth. He bellowed his pleasure, beneath you, you answered him with a long, loud moan ripping from your chest as he pulsed inside of you and your muscles clenched around him..

You collapsed beside him, tremors shaking your body as you curled up next to him. You rested your head on his chest. “I think I love you.” You said softly.

Sam stiffened underneath you. He kept silent for a few moments. “Y/N… there are a few things that you don’t know about me.” He said softly, letting out a soft sigh. “I’m not like you… I was raised in the darker side of life.”

You looked up at Sam, confused.

“I don’t want you touched by the shadows in my life.” He said softly as he kissed the top of your head. “My family is different than yours. My brother…he’s a good guy really, but he’s my dad’s soldier through and through… My dad…well, let’s just say that he is disappointed in me since I’ve opened the club.” Sam’s hands absentmindedly stroked your back as he talked, holding you close even as he warned you away. “He thinks it’s drawing me away from the family business.”

“Darker side of life? Family business?” You asked softly. “Sam… have you done some bad things?”

Sam nodded his head. He really didn’t want to tell you what type of bad things that he had done.

You leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. “Sam it doesn’t matter to me if you had done bad things.” You said looking into his hazel eyes. “I mean, I have heard rumors about you, Sam. And I’ve seen your weapon and I never asked. I don’t care about that.”

“The thing is, Sam Winchester, I may not have known you for long, but I’ve seen the kindness in the way you’ve treated me, your honor and selflessness as a lover, and your goodness as a man. And I don’t care about your past. I care about you.” You stroked this jaw, trying to get him to understand you.

Sam looked up at you with wide eyes. You were so willing to trust him on this. He pulled you close and pressed another soft kiss to the top of your head. “I love you too.” He said softly.

You smiled and kissed his chest before you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man you loved.


End file.
